Segundo sol/Música
''Segundo sol, Música original de Daniel Musy & Victor Pozas right|230px #''Decolagem - Daniel Musy / Victor Pozas #''Encruzilhada'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Facho'' #''Groa'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Movimento'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Outro dia'' - Hamilton de Holanda / Rafael Langoni Smith #''Luzia Triste'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Afrotrance'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Caluroso'' - Fabricio Matos #''Infinito amor'' - Rafael Langoni Smith / Hamilton de Holanda #''Finado'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Remy'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Valentim'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Fidem'' #''Tango Cocodrilo'' - Fabricio Matos #''Karola'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Laureta'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Intuição'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Nova vida'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Subindo a ladeira'' #''Pelourinho'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Perigo eminente'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Rock com Dendê'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Ação Bahia'' #''Bela infância'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Deception'' #''Enigma'' #''Impacto'' #''Lampejo'' #''Luce'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Mala suerte'' - Fabricio Matos #''Pasado'' - Fabricio Matos #''Outra vida'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Rosa'' #''Segredo'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Vielas'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Vivaz'' #''Fúria'' #''Distante'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Encontro'' #''Luzia'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Noite Fria'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Orixás'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Passo'' #''Perdido'' #''Perseguido'' #''Pregresso'' #''Rabo de saia'' #''Recomeço'' #''Rosa romântica'' #''Safado'' #''Salvador'' #''Samba triste'' #''Propósito'' #''Misterioso'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Saudade'' #''Santo Antônio'' #''Perigando'' #''Escondido'' - Rafael Langoni Smith #''Cangaia'' ''Segundo sol'' Vol. 1 right|230px #''O segundo sol'' - BaianaSystem / Cássia Eller (tema de apertura) #''Vem meu amor'' - Wesley Safadão #''Beleza rara'' - Thiaguinho #''Baianidade Nagô'' - Maria Gadú (tema de Luzia y Beto) #''O mais belo dos belos'' - Alcione #''Por amor'' - Zé Maria #''Um Canto de Afoxé para o Bloco do Ilê'' - Caetano Veloso / Tom Veloso / Moreno Veloso / Zeca Veloso #''Afogamento'' - Roberta Sá / Gilberto Gil #''O que seria'' - Carlinhos Brown #''Você passa eu acho graça'' - Laila Garin & A Roda #''Beija-Flor'' - Johnny Hooker #''Mal acostumada'' - Simone & Simaria #''Beleza pura'' - Dream Team do Passinho #''Axé Pelô'' - Emilio Dantas (tema de Beto) ''Segundo sol'' Vol. 2 right|230px #''Swing all the colors'' - I Koko #''Preciso de você'' - Sandy #''Ta amarrado'' - OQuadro #''Say something'' - Justin Timberlake / Chris Stapleton #''Matter of time'' - Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings #''Dueto'' - Chico Buarque / Clara Buarque (tema de Luzia y Beto) #''Me abraça'' - Anavitória (tema de Luzia y Miguel) #''Wild hearts can't be broken'' - Pink (tema de Luzia y Beto) #''The sky is a neighborhood'' - Foo Fighters (tema de Roberval) #''Pray'' - Sam Smith (tema de Narciso y Manu) #''Ginga'' - Iza / Rincon Sapiência #''No roots'' - Alice Merton (tema de Rosa e Ícaro) #''Peligro'' (Lagartijeando remix) - Gotan Project #''Rapariga não'' - João Neto & Frederico #''Rega'' - Jammil ''Segundo sol'' Vol. 3 right|230px #''O canto da cidade'' - Daniela Mercury #''Prefixo de verão'' - Teresa Cristina #''Milla'' - Netinho #''Beautiful lie'' - Republica (tema de Cacau y Roberval) #''De hombre a hombre'' - Gotan Project #''Faraó 'Divindade do Egito' / Natureza Egípcia'' - Margareth Menezes #''Aquele Frevo Axé'' - Gal Costa (tema de Cacau y Roberval) #''Honra ao rei'' - Letieres Leite #''Cozido da patroa'' - Solange Almeida #''Chame gente'' - Trio Elétrico Armandinho, Dodô & Osmar / Caetano Veloso / Moraes Moreira #''Porto de abraçar'' - Emilio Dantas (tema de Beto) +música *''Marcha do remador'' - Emilinha Borba *''O mundo é um moinho'' - Cartola *''Rational culture'' - Tim Maia (tema de Néstor y Naná) *''Sal na pele'' - Luís Lobianco / Thalita Carauta (tema de Clóvis y Gorete) *''Sangue latino'' - Secos & Molhados (tema de Dulce)